


Snowstorm

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, desus holiday bingo 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip to Alexandria. Just drop off some medicine but mother nature seemed to have other plans.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Desus Holiday Bingo 2k19





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write another fic for the holiday bingo in less than 24 hours? Yep, sure did. What can I say? I missed writing desus and love christmas and need to get out of my writing slump. 
> 
> I used squares: stuck, fireplace, celebration, music and pajamas 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

It was supposed to be a quick trip, run to Alexandria and drop off some herbs from Enid. A few people in the Safe Zone had come down with a nasty cold and Siddiq wanted to try to knock it out before it spread around too much. Paul had happily volunteered to ride them over, Daryl tagging along since it had been a few weeks since he had last stopped by the other community. 

The morning had been barely above freezing as they left the colony and the overcast sky just made the temperature drop. By the time they reached Alexandria the clouds were letting loose fat snowflakes that stuck to Paul's beard making him shiver. Daryl looked so unbothered by the cold, if Paul didn’t love him so much he might have had to hate for that. 

Siddiq and Aaron met them at the gate as they rolled in and Paul hurriedly handed over the medicinal herbs. Aaron took the reigns from Paul as Daryl parked his bike under the watch platform so it would be out of the element. Aaron instructed them to get inside as he got Paul’s mare situated for a little rest. 

Snow was piling up quickly and they were more than happy to trudge over to Rick’s. Paul’s duster was covered in the flakes, Daryl not so much since his bike moved him faster than Paul’s horse. Daryl grinned as he helped brush his shoulders and head of the powder before the door swung open. 

“Hey Uncle Daryl! Uncle Paul!” Judith beamed up at them as she grabbed their hands to tug them inside, “Are you guys gonna stay the night?”

“Don't think so, kiddo, it's really coming down out there." Daryl ruffled her hair as she pulled them into the living room and over to the roaring fireplace. 

Paul sighed as the warmth seeped into his chilled bones, "Yeah, if we want to get back we need to head out soon." 

"At least thaw out first." Michonne instructed as she came into the room, rocking the bundle in her arms. 

Paul tugged his duster off as Daryl tossed his coat off and held his arms out to Michonne. She happily passed her armful over before turning to Paul and pulling him into a hug as he asked, "How have you been, mama bear?" 

Michonne snorted as she tugged his beanie off to muss up his hair, "It's been one huge celebration this last month, I barely get an hour of sleep it's so wild." 

Paul watched as Daryl softly bounced baby RJ, staying close to the fire. The boy was content in his uncle's arms as Judith came over to Paul and took his hands, "C'mon, we could have a pajama party. I'm learning Christmas carols on the piano too. Can't y'all stay? Please?"

Judith aimed her puppy dog eyes up at him and he knew he was melting from the sight. Daryl just shook his head as he saw the ninja resolve failing. I wouldn’t mind staying the night, getting snug in some borrowed pajamas and just relaxing, versus another cold ride. 

"They ain't got much choice. It's a damn blizzard out there now. Looks like you're stuck fellas." 

Sure enough, a glance out the window showed the fluffy snowflakes from before had been joined by sheets of sleet. He was glad Aaron has taken his horse to the stables when they got in. There was no way that could leave in all that. 

Paul looked over to see Rick leaning on the door jamb with a smile. Not looking too bothered by the fact that they had house guests for the night. Paul grinned at him before looking down to Judith, "What songs do you know?" 

Judith squealed before hauling Paul over to the piano in the corner of the room. She got situated on the bench making him sit next to her as she flipped through an old book of sheet music. Christmas was a few weeks off but Paul figured it was never too early for some festive tunes. 

Judy showed him the sheet music and he gave a small nod as Michonne sat on the couch, Rick joining her as Daryl stayed by the hearth with a happily cooing RJ. 

She seemed unsure as she hit the hit the first few keys but Paul nudged her with a smile, " _Hark! the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn King._ " 

Judith let out a long sigh, some of her nerves leaving her as she got into the music. Paul sang as tapped away on the keys. Paul couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. It was so warm in the room and not just from the blazing fireplace. 

Paul got up walking over to Daryl and holding his arms out for the baby. Paul could have really melted at how soft and relaxed Daryl's face was as he passed RJ over. Paul looked down into his little face, curls looking silky against the light blue blanket he was swaddled in. " _God and sinners reconciled. Joyful, all ye nations, rise. Join the triumph of the skies. With th' angelic host proclaim._ "

Paul almost faltered when Daryl leaned forward, tucking Paul's hair back behind his ear as he laid a kiss on his cheek. Daryl's thumb lingered on his jaw as he leaned back just a bit, and Paul would never get tired of Daryl's smiles. 

" _Hark, the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn King._ " Paul finished the carol and almost jumped as Rick and Michonne clapped from the couch where they were cuddled up. 

Daryl didn't move back out of Paul's space as he grinned over at Judith, "Ya take any requests Asskicker?" 

Paul snorted as he turned into Daryl, the older man winding his arm around his shoulders and pulling close. RJ kicking happily in his blanket as Judith nodded with a huge smile. 

"Do you know any Wham!, baby girl?" Rick chuckled as Michonne elbowed him with an eye roll as the girl flipped through her sheet music like 'Last Christmas' would even be in there. 

Paul figured if he ever had to get stuck somewhere in a snowstorm, at least he was stuck with his family. Corny carols and jokes included.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write longer fics too but these little drabbles are a lot of fun too. letting my knock the rust off lol. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
